


And Then I Found You

by Inyw21



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inyw21/pseuds/Inyw21
Summary: It's finally time for that vacation that Zolf promised Wilde.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	And Then I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> So 179 huh? Helen doing the fan's work and asking for clarification. And Ben giving the best answer. QPR FTW! Anyway. This is post cannon. Holiday time for our boys!!  
> Title from "The Last of the Real Ones" by Fall Out Boy. I really think this song fits Zoscar so well. Specifically "this whole damn city thinks it needs you, but not as much as I do" I imagine Zolf saying this to Wilde at some point.  
> Disclaimer: I am not ace. I didn't want to ignore it in the fic because it's part of Zolf, but all representation is from what I have gathered from people I know that are ace. (This was beta read by someone who is ace as well)

They had done it. They'd saved the world. After the final battle, it still took months of work to start setting the world back to anything resembling what it had been roughly two years ago. Hamid went back to Cairo to help Saria rebuild the banks and help take care of the twins as well as teaching them the finer points of sorcery. He'd had to learn on the fly (sometimes literally) and felt that they didn't deserve those hardships. Cel went back to Japan to help rebuild there and Azu traveled wherever she was needed with the help of Einstein and some mobile stones. 

So that left London. Wilde wasn't too keen on returning to the city where it all started for him. There was so much loss in that city. Even though his scar was gone, there were still phantom pains from time to time. He wasn't sure how being back in that city would alter things. Zolf didn't seem too bothered with returning. Most of his hardships happened in Paris. London was just the beginning. It was still bittersweet, Wilde assumed. That's where he had met Hamid and Sasha. (They didn't talk about Bertie.) 

They made their way back without the use of teleportation from Einstein- he was needed elsewhere. The journey was long, but blessedly uneventful. They had had enough of “eventful” between the two of them for many lifetimes. They agreed that they would stay in Wilde's flat. There was no reason to try to find somewhere else. 

The flat was dusty when they arrived. Wilde hadn't been there for quite some time and he told Zolf he didn't think it was worth keeping nice. What a ray of sunshine he was. And then he had found Zolf again. Maybe there was some hope left in the world. 

Wilde cringed a bit as they walked in. Not from the dust, but from all the reminders of his past life. Everything was opulent beyond reason. Even through the settled dust, he could still see the flashy colors and garish patterns everywhere. Zolf walked in and made a slow circle.   
"I'm quite embarrassed by all this if you must make a comment," he stated before Zolf could say anything. 

"Wasn't gonna say anything," grunted Zolf. "I know you've changed. We both have."

"I suppose you're right."

With that, Wilde cast prestidigitation a couple of times to clear away the dust all over the flat. He'd had his magic back for a while now, but he still got giddy when he used it. Eighteen months was a long time to go without something that was such a fundamental part of you. He turned to see Zolf staring at him. 

"What?" 

"You look like you did when I first saw you. Back in Hamid's flat."

"Ah yes. When you headbutted me. I remember that quite well. I also recall that I overheard you say I had a nice bum." 

" I-you-ngh-no, I didn't."

"Oh but you did! You were rather cross with Bertie and said he couldn't-oh something or other. The details aren't important."

"You're so vain, Wilde." 

"Well apparently one of us has to appreciate me!" 

"You know I appreciate you Wilde. More than anything." 

Wilde went soft at this. It's not often that Zolf expresses himself like this. That's the thing though. Wilde does know exactly how Zolf feels. He's never believed that Zolf thought anything ill of him. Oh sure he could be an ass from time to time- they both could- but Wilde knew how Zolf felt because it was the same for him. He cared so deeply for Zolf. He turned a small smile onto Zolf and sighed. "I know, darling." 

The two of them spent a quiet evening in- just relaxing after doing some cleaning. They talked about nothing and everything while cuddling on the couch, Wilde's head in Zolf's lap. Conversation flowed naturally with long periods of time where nothing was said at all. Zolf spent the entire time combing gently through Wilde's pure white hair. It had grown since being redirected. It was about the length it had been when they first met. Even with the white locks, it was still very soft. 

The next morning they got to work. It was mostly meetings on how things would work out and such. Incredibly dull in both of their opinions. The entire time though, they were glued to each other's side. They had been like this since the Ursan city. They had been separated by oceans and death. They didn't need any more. 

A couple of months passed and the world was getting closer and closer to being back to rights. Infrastructure was back in place, the banks were back up and running, food stabilized, and there were no signs of blue veins or mysterious mechanical creatures. London and Other London were actually getting along and cooperating to make both places better. One quiet evening, Zolf looked at Wilde from across the kitchen and asked, "Are you up for taking that vacation?" 

"What-now-I mean yes Zolf of course, but there's still wo-"

"Work will be here when we get back. You told me that I never just stopped and relaxed. Well this is me doin' that."

"Very true, but darling you never did tell me where we would go."

"S'cause I wanted to make sure everything wouldn't crash if we did take one.*

"I see your point. Well, what'll it be then?"

"I was thinking Kenya? Einstein seemed to enjoy it." 

"Sure, never been. We can see Azu's family while there." 

"Of course." 

"May I kiss your head?"

Zolf blushed. " Y-yeah, go ahead."  
With that, Wilde walked over to him and took his head gently in his hands and kissed his hairline softly. Wilde loved these tender moments with Zolf the most. He knew he had a past, but he never missed it. Not with his dwarf. It took some time for Wilde to learn Zolf's boundaries, but he'd been patient. Zolf was more than worth it. It was always best to ask permission or wait for Zolf to lead. He didn't mind. 

Zolf finished cooking dinner and they spent the evening curled up on the couch, Zolf reading the latest Campbell and Wilde working on some writing. They contacted Einstein the next morning to ask for a favor. He was delighted to help and kept going on about all the things they could do while there. They left that afternoon, Einstein popping in and taking them to right outside Azu's village. 

They spent their time doing absolutely nothing. They took walks and reminisced about the past. They only focused on the positives. The fun times they managed to have before the world went to hell. Zolf was also much more tactile than usual. He was always reaching for a hand or leaning against Wilde when they were sitting. It made Wilde positively sparkle. He did little displays of lights, just for the two of them. Zolf even managed to convince him to sing. When he did, he cast an illusion of the Aurora Borealis around them. It was dazzling.   
"I love you, Oscar," Zolf rumbled.   
"Oh darling, I love you too, more than anything."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!! I appreciate kudos and comments!! Come hang with me on Twitter! I'm @inyw21 over there as well! And thank you to my beta reader, zombierobin, who makes sure I don't have double negatives because I wrote this half asleep.


End file.
